<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In My Arms by peniskuun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880717">In My Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peniskuun/pseuds/peniskuun'>peniskuun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, dying, stab wounds, stabbing is not fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peniskuun/pseuds/peniskuun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika is try’s to get revenge for his clan, but one mission goes south quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In My Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The caller you are trying to reach is unavailable. Pl-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio slammed down his phone onto his bed and raised both of his hands to his forehead in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where is Kurapika?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio decided to take matters into his own hands and got dressed into his blue suit with the teal green tie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll find you...” Leorio muttered before taking the key out and unlocking the door. “and bring you back in my arms”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He exited the building and started running. He didn’t know where but he hoped to find Kurapika.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika only wanted to get his clan's eyes back. But this was no happy ending. He lay in a pool of his own crimson red, pain coursing through his body with every breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns and looks at the scarlet eyes in the jar next to him, tiredness across his face. He was exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t die. He won’t die. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were 5 daggers lodged in his back, a result of hijacking an underground auction. They left him for dead, deliberately leaving the eyes just centimetres out of his reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika tried to get up, but the strength in his body didn’t seem to co-operate. His face met the cold, concrete floor. Kurapika only had one more set of eyes to get before he avenged his clan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went to his last resort and tried to use his Emperor Time to fix his back. It didn’t work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prior to this, Kurapika stayed up for a week straight trying to find all the details of this auction, ignoring Leorio's requests for him to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone buzzed in his pocket for the 4th time in 10 minutes. Without even looking at the screen he knew it was Leorio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t seem like he had the energy to care at the moment. He just wanted sleep. His eyes closed before the creaky door to the auction house opened and a figure fell in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_______________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, shit, shit! Where is he!!” Leorio shouted to no one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio felt like he had gone through the entire town already, and decided to lean against the old wooden door that he stopped at to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a little creak from the door and then he was falling into the place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OW SHIT THAT HURT” Leorio yelped at the pain. He saw a trail of blood following up to the person he was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurapika? KURAPIKA!” Leorio ran to his side and went to go sit him up. Leorio then noticed the 5 daggers in his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who- Who DID this to you?” Leorio shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika couldn’t answer. He didn’t have the energy to do it. Leorio immediately called an ambulance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika was struggling to keep his eyes open, every bit of energy going to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio's words of encouragement went in one ear and out the other as his eyes started fluttering. It was at this point when he realised he was going to die. He couldn’t help the tears that fell out. Why did he want revenge so badly, so badly that he destroyed himself in the process? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel Leorio hugging him, crying out words that seemed like “don’t go”. This was a statement that Kurapika couldn’t fulfill as he felt his heart rate slow down to a few beats per minute. Kurapika took all of his energy to breathe out “I’m so sorry”, and closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurapika? KURAPIKA? HELP SOMEONE HELP!” Leorio belted out into the empty streets. The ambulance lights were starting to be seen on the door. Leorio kept shouting on the top of his lungs for help, before breaking down into tears as another one of his best friends died in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! I’m sorry for the hiatus on my other book but i don’t have a laptop at the moment so I cant write for long periods of time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>